Tower of Salvation
by Scaff
Summary: I don't want to do this. Please forgive me. [Spoilers] [Shelos] [oneshot] [R&R]


Here it is! The Fanfic I've been wanting to write for a long time! It's a pretty long oneshot, but I couldn't devide it into chapters. WARNING! SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T DEFEATED PRONYMA A SECOND TIME!!

Good? Good. Now here's Tabatha with the disclaimer.

Tabatha: SCAFF DOESN'T OWN NAMCO.

Scaff: uh, yeah...

* * *

The Tower of Salvation. What a stupid name. It's anything but Salvation. I can't stand it. It stands so tall, staring down at me. It looks so beautiful and white. Everyone looks at it and thinks that it's just everyone's answer to everything. What lies. What filthy, stupid lies. But I smile stupidly. Why dwell on what isn't happening yet, anyway? I look over at Sheena. Not her face though. Man does she have big ones! I can feel her gaze shift over towards me, but I don't lift my face up. I know what's coming. I can feel her heat up. She's so sexy when she's mad at me. It's coming, it's coming…

_**SLAP!**_

My face stings. I look up at her beautiful face.

"Why'd you do that?" I ask. By now everyone has stopped and is paying attention to us.

"You know perfectly well why I did that, you pervert!" she reprimands. I grin from ear to ear. Lloyd tilts his head. "I don't get it," he says. I walk over to him and put my arm around his neck.

"I don't either, Lloyd. I was just looking at Sheena," I say stupidly. He looks at me, and then looks at Sheena's face, and then looks at me harder. Then he looks at all of Sheena. His face lights up. He must have understood. Lloyd looks at me with narrowed eyes.

"Zelos, what are we going to do with you?" he says jokingly while shaking his head. I continue to smile. The others don't seem to care anymore and have walked away. I stand for a few moments, and then catch up with them. Standing in front of us is Yuan. He calls us over. "I know a way into the Tower of Salvation, come!" he says. We follow him over to a hidden cave.

"Here you can heal up," he says to the group. Everyone goes off to the refreshers. Yuan goes over towards me.

"Zelos, don't do anything you would regret," he says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask innocently. But I know what he's talking about. But, I must.

-- -- --

Yuan? What's he doing here? He looks at eyes seriously.

"I know a way into the Tower of Salvation, come!" he says. We shrug our shoulders, but follow him into a hidden cave. There are Refreshers everywhere. "Here you can heal up," he says. I smile and go to a refresher. In a flash of light, I can feel my body healing itself. I feel so relaxed. I brush my head over near to where Zelos is. He's talking to Yuan, and then looks over at me. Well, my chest, anyway. He's such a pervert. I walk over to him and slap him, the second time in less than half an hour.

"Ouch, Sheena! Can't you give a guy a break once in a while?" he asks. I stare at him with fiery eyes.

"Not on your life," I say. He smiles and comes in a little closer.

"Be careful of what you wish for. It may come true," he says slyly. And then he kisses me secretly. I can feel my face blush a deep red. I felt so odd. He seems even, sweet. He usually thinks so highly of himself. And flirts so stupidly with everyone. But that was, kind. Is something, wrong?

-- -- --

"Colette, come here for a second," I say. I don't want to say this. I don't want to do this. But I must.

"Huh? Oh, okay," she says. I didn't want her to say that. She walks over to me in her Colette way. And she stands in the right spot. Suddenly three angels surround her. From above Lady Pronyma appears.

"Good work, Chosen. Now, bring her to me," Pronyma says. I smirk.

"Sure thing," I say. Colette is warped to Pronyma and the angels follow her.

"Zelos!" Genis screams.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Sheena says angerly. I close my eyes so I don't have to look at her. I don't want to see her hurt face.

"Oh, shut up. I'm just putting myself on the winning side. What you're trying to do is hopeless and meaningless. What's the big deal? Colette wanted to be a sacrifice, remember?" I say. I open my eyes and look at Lloyd. He looks at me with hurt eyes.

"Zelos, you traitor," he says.

"It's so funny that you would say that," I start to say cruelly, "it's not like you trusted me in the first place."

"Betray you? How amusing," Pronyma says. I hate her voice. But I pretend that I love it. "Zelos was our spy from the very beginning. Isn't that right, Zelos?" she continues. It's not like I wanted to be a spy. Well, I guess, for a while I did. It's the easiest way.

"Is that true?" Lloyd asks. I wish I could say no.

"It's not true, is it? Please say that she's lying…" Colette says. I want it to be that I say no.

"I side with the strongest. It was a simple matter of weighing the Renegades, Cruxis, and all of you," I say. I didn't add that I side with the strongest because I'm weak.

"You were leaking information to the Renegades too? I can't believe you!" Sheena says, "You were always a pervert, but I never doubted that you were a good person when it came down to it." For a moment I'm crushed. Sheena, I didn't know you thought that.

"Why thank you my sweet, voluptuous hunny," I say. She has no idea how much I really want to thank her. But I turn around so I don't have to face her. "But in the end I choose this side, because Mithos promised to release me from my fate as a Chosen of Mana," I explain.

"You hate being the Chosen so much that you would betray your friends?" Regal asks.

"Oh yeah I do. It's because of that title that my life has been a total joke. I can't stand it. I can't wait for Seles to become Chosen instead."

"…You're lying! I still trust you, you hear me! You're the one who told me that I can trust you!" Lloyd yells. He still trusts me. Lloyd, you don't deserve to trust someone like me.

"What are you, stupid?" I ask harshly. "Lady Pronyma! Hurry and take Colette."

"I leave the rest to you," she says. God do I hate her. That filthy witch. Colette, the three angel guards and Pronyma leave. Colette shouts for Lloyd to rescue her. I hope he will. I turn around.

"So, this is how it ends," I say calmly.

"…Why Zelos? You were our friend!" Lloyd says upset. I can tell he doesn't want to fight. I don't either.

"Friend…huh?...I never did get you to trust me, though." I don't want to be this cruel.

"That was…" Lloyd tries.

"Don't feel bad about it. I mean, I did deceive you, after all."

"There's got to be some sort of explanation for all this. This is just another joke, right?" Oh, how I wish it was. I decide to tell them some truth for once.

"…Haha. I don't know what to tell you. I'm just a weak, lazy bum. All I want is a fun, easy life. Nothing more, Nothing less!" I say. I then show them my angel form.

Sheena, I don't want to do this. Just get this over with quickly.

-- -- --

I don't want to fight you, Zelos. You were my friend. You were closer than that in my mind. I hate hurting you this way. I don't want you to do this to us. I don't want to fight you. But you hit me with a demon fang and then super lighting blade. I jump out of the way, and then Raine heals me. Lloyd is fighting with you fiercely. I know Lloyd doesn't want to hurt you. No one does. But you're hurting us, doing this to us. I run up to you and hit you with Pyre Seal. The finishing blow.

"Th-that was pretty good…" He says. Zelos, no.

"Zelos…" says Lloyd.

"…It's okay. To tell you the truth, I was getting pretty tired of living, anyway." Zelos, no! Don't say that.

"Don't talk like that!" Lloyd says. I scream it in my mind.

"Oh yeah, about Colette, she's below, in the hall of the Great Seed. Make sure you save her…" Zelos, no! Please! Don't go. He looks so sad. Zelos…

"W…why did you fight us!" Lloyd asks. I want to know, too.

"Because…my life was a mistake. But…once I'm gone…Selse might…be happier and…they'll finally let her out of that abbey…" Zelos, no! That's not true. I… I…

"Don't tell me that's why you…" Lloyd says.

"Heheheh…nah, that's just a bonus…" he says. This makes me smile. Zelos… I've always wanted to…

-- -- --

"…Make sure you destroy my Cruxis… crys…tal…" I say. I want to scream to Sheena. But I fall over. I'm about to die.

Sheena, I…

…I love you.

-- -- --

He's, he's… dead.

"Damned…idiot…" I say. I loved that idiot. You hear that, Zelos? I love you.

* * *

What do you think? Please R&R! 


End file.
